waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Pan in Return to Never Land
Return to Never Land (also known as''' Peter Pan 2''' or''' Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land') is a 2002 American animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by DisneyToon Studios in Sydney, Australia and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan, based on J. M. Barrie's most famous work Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. Plot During the London Blitz of World War II, Peter Pan's former playmate, Wendy Darling, has grown up and has two children of her own: a 12-year-old daughter, Jane, and a 4-year-old son, Danny. Her husband Edward is serving in the army, and Jane is resentful of her mother's stories about Peter Pan, dismissing them as childish, and for the fact that she feels that she has grown up into an adult. The rift is increased between the two when Wendy announces the evacuation of Jane and Danny to the countryside for their protection against the blitz. Captain Hook sails through the skies of London on his pixie-dust-enchanted ship, and captures Jane mistaking her for Wendy, using her as leverage to gain revenge on Peter Pan. However, the ship is mistaken for a Nazi warplane, and triggers the air raid alert. Hook narrowly escapes back to Neverland while being chased by British and German warplanes. Once in Neverland, Hook plans to feed Jane to the island's octopus in order to draw Peter out of hiding. Peter rescues Jane, and Hook is eaten instead. Though Hook manages to escape, the octopus enjoys his taste (much like Tick-Tock the Crocodile, whom he had finally managed to get rid of long before) and begins hunting him down. Peter upon finding Jane as Wendy's daughter, assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his hideout to be mother to the Lost Boys, but Jane refuses, because she is more interested in getting back home. They try to make her have fun and to teach her to fly, but she fails because she does not believe. She blurts out that she does not even believe in fairies, which leaves Tinker Bell slowly dying. Jane leaves them, and is approached by Hook, who tricks her with a deal. He promises to take her home and lies that he will not harm Peter, and she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives Jane a whistle to signal him when she locates it. She returns to the Lost Boys to play a game of ''treasure hunt, and they try to win her into becoming one of them, so she will believe in fairies and restore Tinker Bell's health. When Jane finds the treasure, Peter and the Lost Boys make her the very first Lost Girl. She has a change of heart and throws Hook's whistle away, but Tootles finds it and, not realizing what it is for, blows it. Hook and his crew arrive, and captures Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but lets Jane go. Before Peter and the Lost Boys are taken away, Peter warns Jane that Tinker Bell is dying. Back at the hideout, Jane gets to Tinker Bell too late, but with her new-found belief, she revives her at the last minute. They hurry to Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger, where they find Peter about to walk the plank. Jane saves him, and with the help of faith, trust and pixie dust, she learns to fly. Hook grabs Jane, but Peter saves her. He also sinks the ship by sending Hook through the many floors of the ship with the anchor to which he had been tied. Hook and the pirates exit via a rowboat, and is pursued away by the octopus, whom due to sight problem, believes them to be different kinds of fish. Now that she can fly, Jane returns home to Wendy and Danny. After a tear-filled farewell to the Lost Boys, Peter and Tinker Bell escort her home, with the Lost Boys joining them on their trip. While Jane reconciles with Danny, Wendy and Peter meet again, for the first time in years. Though Peter is upset that she has grown up, Wendy assures him that she has not changed (which is confirmed when Tinker Bell sprinkles her with pixie dust, causing her to fly momentarily) Peter and Tinker Bell bid her fond farewell. As Edward returns home from the army and reunites with his family, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys flies back home to Neverland. Voice cast * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Harriet Owen as Jane * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Frank Welker as Nana II * Andrew McDonough as Daniel Danny * Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling * Roger Rees as Edward * Spencer Breslin as Curly * Bradley Pierce as Nibs * Quinn Beswick as Slightly * Aaron Spann as Twins * Billy West as Tootles * Jeff Bennett, Dan Castellaneta, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen & Wally Wingert as the Pirates * Clive Revill as the Narrator and Elderly Officer * ADR loop group: Tom Amundsen, Mitch Carter, Robert Clotworthy, David Cowgill, Ike * Eisenmann, Jackie Gonneau & Edie Mirman Songs * Second Star to the Right (performed by Jonatha Brooke) * I'll Try (performed by Jonatha Brooke) * Here We Go Another Plan (performed by Jeff Bennett) * So To Be One of Us (performed by Jon Robert Hall, D.J. Harper, Nils Montan, Bobbi Page, Wally Wingert and Lauren Wood) * I'll Try End Title Version (performed by Jonatha Brooke) * Do You Believe in Magic? (performed by BBMak) Differences from the novel In the final chapter of Peter Pan, its author James Matthew Barrie briefly introduces Wendy as an adult, and her daughter Jane, who acts as a premise for the Return to Never Land. Peter wants to take Wendy back to Never Land for her annual spring cleaning, but finds that many years have passed and that she is now a woman with a daughter. Peter afflicted, suffers mood changes. Jane offers to go instead of Wendy, and now becomes her new mother. Disney's Jane is modern and independent, and fully capable of taking care of herself; Jane de Barrie plays the role of a new Wendy: maternal and domestic. In the film, Jane refuses to believe her mother's stories about Peter Pan, and is taken to Never Land by force (by Hook); in the book Jane is willing to believe in Peter Pan, and flies away with Peter just as Wendy did (but with her mother's knowledge and permission). Wendy's son, Danny, and her husband, Edward, are the new characters created for the Return to Never Land, and they are not in the novel. Return to Never Land is rather a sequel to the 1953 film rather than a continuation of the novel, and reflects the end of the film instead. For example, Captain Hook is not killed by the crocodile, and Tinker Bell does not die as Barrie explains. In the novel, the Lost Boys return to London with Wendy and grow up as normal children, but in Return to Never Land they remain as young as Peter Pan himself. However, all of them are somewhat different characters than they were in the original movie. Like pirates, who are even less serious and much less competent, destined almost entirely to be laughing characters. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Peter Pan in Return to Never Land/International. Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Cheryl Abood Category:Films produced by Christopher Chase Category:Films produced by Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson Category:Films produced by Dan Rounds Category:Films directed by Robin Budd Category:Films directed by Donovan Cook Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia Category:Walt Disney Animation Canada